


It Was Just That The Time Was Wrong

by charleeluciano



Series: Smaller Gallavich Words (<1000) [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Phone Calls, Set like early season 2?, but it's back when they were babies, i didn't really take Mickey going to juvie into account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleeluciano/pseuds/charleeluciano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight at the Gallaghers prompts a teary, nervous Ian to call Mickey in the middle of the night. Cutems ensure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just That The Time Was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hazah! Another one! Sorry guys i've been kindof MIA recently but anyone who reads the comments knows i've been a busy chicken. (Camp, birthday, formal, end of the year mass thing.)
> 
> I'm also working on a long multi chap fic so this is just a little "i'm still alive" pressie for you chickens.
> 
> As always, title taken from a song. This time it is "Romeo + Juliet" by Dire Straits (but I only listen to and love the Killers cover. Sorry lads.)

The loud trill and vibrate from somewhere on his bed woke him up, and the bright light nearly fucking blinded him, he tapped the "answer" button and answered with a gruff, gravelly "What the fuck you want?" While he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

He was about ready to murder the fucking asshole who woke him up at quarter to one. He was met with almost dead silence and shaky breaths.

"Who is this?" Mickey asked the other end of the line.

"It's Ian." His voice sounded wet and hoarse, he had definitely been crying.

"What's up, Gallagher?" Mickey asked sinking back into bed.

"My mom's back with her _girlfriend_ and Frank and them and Fiona are all downstairs screaming and I'm not Frank's son and he's yelling shit at Monica about how she betrayed him and Debbie and Carl and Liam are all freaking out and I've locked myself in a linen cupboard and I'm just so fucking useless and I can't deal with all the screaming and-"

Mickey cut him off.

"Woah, woah. Ian. Calm the fuck down. Just stop for a second."

On the other end, Ian nodded although Mickey would never be abled to see.

"Just breathe, 'kay?" Mickey told him.

He heard Ian take sharp, shaky breaths and then heard a wet mumbled "I'm scared." Quieter than he'd ever heard a human speak.

If it wasn't dead silent in his house, he would never have heard the quiet confession that was left open to so much criticism.

"What'cha scared of?" Mickey almost challenged, trying his hardest to be "comforting"

He was met with a patch of silence. Then a "I don't know."

"Is it the noise? Or the rugrats lookin' up to you when you don't know what to do yourself?"

He waited for a few seconds before Ian said "Both."

Mickey heard a woman screaming and then glass smashing and Ian whined and told him he had to go, but Mickey quickly got in enough words to make Ian stay, and just talk.

"I want you to go to your room and then hang up. I'm gonna call you back so you don't use up all the money on the phone. 'Kay?"

"What about you using up all your money?" He asked.

Mickey half smiled to himself in the darkness at the kind, do-everything-for-others-nothing-for-himself ginger across a few blocks.

"I'll figure it out." He said simply and hung up the phone.

He waited a minute and then called Ian back, it was accepted on the second ring.

"Mickey?" He sounded broken and scared.

"Eh, it's fine. I'm here. You're okay"

Ian sniffled on the other end and wiped his cheeks clean of tears, only for another wave of silent streaming tears to take their place.

"You there?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

They fell into an awkward silence and neither knew what to say to break it.

"Ian?"

He sniffled and responded "Yeah?"

Mickey couldn't get out the words he wanted. "Nothin'"

At that there was another smash of glass and trudging up the stairs. Mickey heard Ian stop breathing and anticipated his fear.

"It's okay, just keep talkin' to me. What'dya do today?"

He let out a little moan as he swallowed.

"Went to work" he whispered back.

"Oh yeah?" Mickey asked, "And how was towel head?"

Ian smiled and shook his head, he knew Mickey only said shit like that because it pissed him off.

"She was fine. Little bitchy."

"Ain't she always though?" Mickey asked.

Ian huffed a wet laugh.

"And what about your family? Did they do anythin'?"

Mickey kept him answering questions and thinking for a good half hour while Ian slowly became more and more drowsy, which was audible when he spoke.

He finally said "I'm going to fall asleep." It was mumbled and slurred, almost like he was drunk.

"'Kay, Gallagher. I'll see you tomor"

"-Mick?"

He paused.

"Yeah?"

"Can you just... Don't worry."

"What, Gallagher? You dragged my ass into full wake up mode at fuckin' 1 am, what makes you think i'll up and get shitty at you now?"

Ian's breathing had calmed and the tears had dried on his cheeks. When he spoke it was only slightly shaky now.

"It's really faggy,"

"-Spit it out, Gallagher."

Ian took a deep breath.

"Can you just... Talk? So I can fall asleep?"

"What? I'm that boring am I?" Mickey tried a joke.

"No!" Ian panicked.

"It was a joke, asshole. Don't stress."

Ian apologised and Mickey almost asked what he was sorry for.

"When I was little, if I ever got freaked or any shit like that, she used to take her first finger and lightly stroked down my nose. I don't know why it worked but it was like it made me want to close my eyes with the direction she stroked or whatever. She had these long woman fingernails and when she scratched in your hair it was like... Fuck. Fucking don't even feel that good. She was a good egg, man. I'll never tell anyone else this, Gallagher, but I fuckin' miss her so much. You better take that to the fuckin' grave with you. One time me and Mandy were caught in a hail storm in a car-"

He kept going until he was spilling his heart out to a surely asleep Ian.

"Good night, Ian."

 _"I think I like you a little too much"_ hung unspoken in his bedroom.

He would be lying if he said he fell asleep easily after that.


End file.
